The ninja zodiacs
by Destiny01
Summary: What if the demons were actually chinese zodiacs? Gaara fell in love with another zodiac but their god forbid it? Gaara&OC,Naruro&Hinata,Sasuke&Sakura,Kiba&Ino,Temari&Shika,Neji&OC,Kakashi&Anko Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. gaaras' love

The ninja zodiacs

_I love her, I love her! Then why… Why?!?_

Gaara was like every other person in his village, but to everyone he is absolutely beautiful, Along with his family, the sohmas. But not everyone knew their secret. That they are possessed by angry vengeful spirit of the Chinese zodiac.

Most regular people in his village had dark hair and also dark eyes. But he did not he had red hair like fire and icy blue eyes. He was possessed by the spirit of the dragon.

"Hey gaara!" gaara turned around to see who called his name and it was his cousin kizumu. She was possessed by the spirit of the horse. She's thin but very curvy just like a horse and just like a wild horse she had extremely long hair and an attitude that goes with it. She would have fit right in except, unlike other regular people, she had the most beautiful eyes you will ever see. She was wearing a tight black v-neck sleeveless shirt with an extremely short skirt and black boots that went all the way to above her knees. Her outfit complimented her shape and her looks. She also wore a wrist band on her right arm and a long glove that went from just below her shoulder to the middle of her palm.

"Kizumu? What are you doing here? I thought you were with temari' Gaara said as he turned to face her completely without any expression. She ran up to him and stopped to take a breather.

"I-I _huff_… w-was _huff_…with her, then _huff_… shika _huff_ showed up _huff_" kizumu said between deep breathes as she grabbed hold of her knees.

"Oh…." Gaara knew that you better leave as soon as temari and shika were together or you'll just see them trying to swallow each others head or what they called kissing.

"I thought I would kill time with you, ummm. But can we go to your house? I need to wash my clothes. Some fucking idiot spilled broth on me. " kizumu said as she showed gaara a yellowish stain on the her side. Gaara agreed and they both left to his house.

Kizumu gave gaara her clothes as she took a bath. She layed in the nice warm water then heard the door opened and closed then heard the familiar sound of clothes dropping and smiled.

"Couldn't stay away gaara?" kizumu said as she looked up to see gaara standing there as he pulled on the curtains and reveiled his naked form then smiled to see kizumu making room for him.

Gaara smirked at her reaction and came closer. He squatted in front of her and started to caress her face with one hand. His warm fingers felt immensely good against her skin. She closed her eyes to enjoy it more when she felt the hot breath of gaara against her lips.. Softly his lips brushed past hers, gently claiming them. He waited for her to react, she started to kiss him back, just for a few seconds then she turned her head away. They only had sex a couple of times and it still makes her nervous. Gaara smirked at her reaction but she didn't see this and brought her face back towards his by lifting her chin. She averted her eyes as gaara tried to catch her gaze. "Look at me"  
Hesitantly she shifted her gaze to his and found him kissing her again. This time he was a little more forcefully, his tongue licked across your lower lip and she granted him access. Immediately he slipped in his tongue and started exploring. He fiercely rubbing his tongue against hers, while he massaged the soft skin of her boobs and she let out a moan against his lips. He directed his attention to the tip ofher tongue trying to get her to kiss him back and found himself succeeding. Both of them were taking turns exploring each others mouths. Gaara was the one who broke the kiss and walked towards the bathtub getting inside to join her.

He sat behind her as she pulled her long hair to one side of her neck exposing it and moaned as gaara started to suck on the pleasure spot for her. She shivered as his tongue licked across her earlobe and he nipped in it.   
He started stroking her arms, legs and stomach while nipping her neck and shoulders.  
Meanwhile she had her eyes closed and were enjoying the feeling of his strong hands on her skin. A moan escaped her lips and she felt him smirk against her neck.She got ontop of him and stated kissing him playing with his hardened member He started messaging her boobs and now hardened nipples. Pretty soon he changed positions and was now on top as he claimed her lips again. This time he kissed her lustfully. Seconds later she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter. A fierce battle started as his hands kept stroking her skin and caressing her breast. She ran her hands through his wet hair down to his shoulders and back. His hands moved lower and he started running her clit slightly. A moan escaped her lips.

"G-Gaara…." She said in a hushed whisper. He positioned himself in front of your warmthas she knew he was going to claim her again. Carefully he parted her hips before parting her lips with his hand and let his hardened cock into her opening.  
Slowly he slipped inside her, moaning loudly as he was enjoying it. Gaara retreated from inside her a little bit before he thrust himself deep in her warmth. First he moved in and out slowly letting himself enjoy the feeling of her hot pussy. Kizumu inhaled loudly as gaara bent over and ran his tongue on her stomach then going up onto her breast as he sucked on it rubbing his tongue into circular motions around her nipple while rubbing the other with his hand, then switched as he sucked the other neglected breast with his wanting mouth He then parted her legs apart just a little farther so he could thrust in deeper and harder hitting her g-spot with such urgency. "GAARA!!!!" Kizumu screamed as she grabbed both of his shoulders and digging her nails into him but that just turned him on.  
He kept withdrawing and thrusting hard earning a loud moan from kizumu. She grabbed the curtains with one hand and that back of his head with the other as she arched her back and let another moan as he ran his tongue against her breasts. A growl escaped his lips as he pulled her closer too him. His body was now flat against hers and she felt every muscle from him move against hers. "Wrapped your legs around my waist" she heard him demand. When she did comply she helped him giving him even more access inside. "Move" he growled low. She started thrusting against him with such urgency as she needed release as did her lover. Suddenly something fired up from within her as she was moving with gaara now.  
She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled her closer to him. At that point she didn't think anymore, she felt to much passion and just moved with him, letting him do with her as he pleased. She had your eyes closed making her enjoy it even more. Meanwhile gaara had stopped and was now watching her as she did all the work. "Enjoying yourself my pet?" he suddenly whispered in her ear making her open her eyes. She stared at him kind of dazed as he started moving once again. His lips found her neck and he started nipping once again rubbing her nipples with both hands. "Yes kizumu...move" he moaned as he went faster. Her breathing became rougher. "It's time..." he whispered in her ear and ran his tongue from her collar bone to her neck as he suddenly sped up. He pumped even harder and deeper inside her, Causing the water around them sloshing and falling of the tub. Kizumu also thrusted against as she grabbed his shoulder with one hand and grabbed onto his back with the other. Soon both of them were moving with one another. Finally kizumu arched her back so that her body was flat against his and grabbed his head with both of her hands and closed her eyes as she enjoyed her orgasm coating gaaras' member that was still slamming inside her needing release. Gaara just grunted against her skin as his orgasm also came and spilt all of his seeds into her and he fell onto his elbows as he rested his head on her shoulder. Kizumu could barely grab onto him. She was so tired as she slumped into the bath.

Just to let you know I don't own Naruto or any of the characters though kizumu is mine and kira (who is paired up with neji) I hoped you like it. Oh and please tell me which Chinese zodiac do you think belongs to who! ( though we all know what kiba is…laughs)


	2. authors' note

Authors' note

This story I'm making is a mixture of naruto and fruits basket, though I'm I'm making the naruto characters zodiac members. I don't own naruto or fruits basket though kizumu and kira is mine. I would like all of you who read my story to please give me a review to tell me what zodiac should be who. So far I have:

Gaara- The spirit of the dragon (Fits his personality .)

Kizumu- The spirit of the horse

Neji-?

Kira- the spirit of the cat

Naruto-?

Hinata- The spirit of the rabbit

Sasuke- The spirit of the ox

Sakura- ?

Kiba- The spirit of the dog

Ino- The spirit of the boar ( Very ironic seeing sakua-chan always calls her pig -.-)

Temari- The spirit of the tiger

Shikamaru- The spirit of the rat (seeing he is so smart)

Kakashi-?

And I don't know if Orochimaru or Itachi should be "god". We still need monkey, rooster, Sheep, and snake.


	3. kizumus' wish

Kizumus' wish

Kizumu woke up to find gaara gone. She was naked on a bed with all the covers messed up around her. Her long hair flowing around her, she found her clothes neatly folded on a nearby coffee table. She grabbed her clothes and changed. She was zipping up her boots when she heard the door open and close. She turned to see gaara coming in with an expressionless face. He sat on the bed next to her and closed the space between them by holding her close to him. He loved the way she felt when he would hold her, so soft and fragile. Kizumu always loved the way he would hold her too. For once in her life she would always feel safe in his arms. She closed her eyes and hugged him back.

"I have to go to train with temari and kankarou so I won't be here in a while," Gaara spoke to her lovingly "But I'll pick you up later." Kizumu looked scared but brushed it off as he looked at her and kissed her lovingly and left.

Kizumu went to foster parents' house. She came in from her window in her room only to be grabbed roughly by her shirt collar and immediately was slammed against the wall. She came face to face with her foster father. "WHERE WERE YOU, YOU FUCKING SLUT!!!!" He yelled at her as she put up her arms in defense only to be thrown across the floor then she tried to get away only to have a small vase against her head.

"Hey, kizumu! Look! Gaara is looking at you!" A 13 year old sakura giggled as she got closer to grabbed a 13 year old kizumu to turn her to see that sakura was telling the truth. Gaara wasn't even paying attention to naruto who was talking to him; instead he was looking at kizumu with an expressionless face. Temari, sakura, ino and hinata were giggling as gaara stood up and walked to kizumu earning a " What--?!" from naruto. "Hey I couldn't help but notice you" Gaara said to kizumu as she looked at him a bit pissed off. She didn't like him very much. They never even talked except a few exchange of words in the banquet like "hey" or "Hello". She didn't like him 'cause of his attitude acting like he was all that.

Kizumu glared at him and turned away from him her long flowing hair behind her and walked away. Everyone was shocked. (0.0) That night sakura had a sleep over and invited all the _juunishi _and some who weren't. They played truth and dare, everyone dared and sakura was holding sasukes hand with her blushing (//) and naruto and sasuke had to kiss everytime for everyone who got a turn. Kiba had to kiss shino and hinata had to kiss naruto but she would always faint when he would come to close. Kizumu had to sit on gaaras lap. She glared at sakura (.) she knew sakura did it on purpose. Next they played 7 minutes in heaven and not to kizumu surprise she had to go in the closet and kiss gaara. They did, but it lasted for five minutes before it got heated but they had to leave. That's when kizumu and gaara first went out.

Kizumu had to go see itachi, the juunishis' god, only to be beaten up really bad and wound up in the hospital with bandages around her arm and her forehead. Kankarou got news from ino and immediately informed gaara.

Kizumu was staring out the window when gaara came bursting in to find kizumu leaning against the window sadly with her arms limply at her side. "What are you doing here?" Kizumus' cold voice rang out from her long hair that was covering her face. Gaara took a step but was stopped when kizumu shouted at him not to get closer. "Kizumu? W-What---? What's going on? What happened to y---" gaara was cut off when kizumu grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at him and smashed against the wall of sand he used to protect him. "I WANT YOU OUT!!!!!! GET OUT NOW!!!!" Kizumu yelled as she looked at him with a hateful expression on her face as she threatened to kill him herself if he didn't leave. He left for her own safety.


End file.
